As for a technique for achieving high performance and miniaturization of electronic devices, a system in package (SiP) in which a multiple number of semiconductor chips is incorporated in a single semiconductor package has become an important technique. In this technique, a two-dimensional package in which semiconductor chips are horizontally arranged in parallel has been conventionally widely used. However, recently, a three-dimensional package in which semiconductor chips are stacked vertically attracts attention in order to achieve further miniaturization of electronic devices (see, e.g., Non-Patent Document 1 (Eric Beyne, Proceedings of the International Interconnect Technology Conference 2006, pp. 1-5)).
In the three-dimensional package, in order to stack the semiconductor chips with high density, a technique for insulating the semiconductor chips is important. In such an insulating technique, it is considered that a polymerized film made of a polyimide is used.
However, a polymerized film formed by a solvent coating method as a general polymerization film forming method is insufficient to ensure high insulation property required for isolation between the chips. This is because a path where the solvent is discharged functions as a leak port. The path where the solvent is discharged also functions as a moisture intrusion path, so that the water resistance of the polymerized film is insufficient.
As for a technique for forming a high-performance polymerized film capable of preventing the above-described problems, there is suggested a technique for depositing a polymerized film on a substrate by supplying, into a chamber maintained in a vacuum state, gaseous monomers obtained by heating and evaporating two or more source monomers in different containers (Patent Document 1 (Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. H5-171415), Non-Patent Document 2 (High Perform. Polym. 5(1993) 229-237))
In this technique, the gaseous monomers obtained by heating and evaporating the source monomers in the containers need to be supplied into the chamber via a pipe. Thus, the gaseous monomers are supplied at a flow rate controlled by a high-temperature mass flow controller while controlling the temperature of the pipe by a heater.
Since, however, the temperature of the pipe needs to be maintained at about 200° C. depending on source materials, there may be a case where the heat resistance of the pipe or the valve is insufficient. Further, the source materials may be unstably supplied due to temperature non-uniformity during heating by the heater.